<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Like a Movie by SaltyDonuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163204">It’s Like a Movie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyDonuts/pseuds/SaltyDonuts'>SaltyDonuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Four, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Fluff, Gen, Johnny is a little shit, M/M, Partying, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), References to Drugs, Sensory Overload, The Usual Place ™, flash hates everything, these boys are head over heels for each other, they hate each other but they secretly love each other i swear, theyre so cute omg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyDonuts/pseuds/SaltyDonuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash could not believe what he was witnessing.</p><p>Peter felt like he was on cloud nine.</p><p>——<br/>Or, Flash throws a party, and Peter and Johnny kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Flash Thompson, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Knees Weak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here’s some hs spideytorch fluff i felt like writing w a side of flash having a crisis</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flash could <em> not </em> believe what he was witnessing.</p><p>This had to be some kind of fucking fever dream. He was shell-shocked. He could not stop staring. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, rewind. </p><p>It was the end of their junior year, so Flash decided to throw a huge party at his house. Everyone was invited, even the people he never talked to. Of course, that included Johnny Storm who had started going to their high school that April. He wasn’t really friends with him per se, but they had talked briefly a couple of times. </p><p>Flash’s house was huge, his parents were out of town, it was the end of the school year, so a party made complete sense. It started at 6 PM, but it actually got fun around 9 PM when his house got flooded with people. And it wasn’t just juniors, other people came too. Even some from other schools.</p><p>Yeah, it was a massive party. Obviously, some people had brought alcohol and weed at some point. Now, half the people at the party were either drunk or high. Flash himself had a couple of cups of spiked punch, but he wasn’t drunk. </p><p>What did surprise him was seeing Penis show his face at the party. And the most surprising part? His yes-man, Ned, was nowhere to be seen. Flash swore he saw him come in with someone else, but he got pulled away by a few of his friends before he could  focus on him.</p><p>Most of the night for Flash was a blur of loud music and people shouting, chugging, smoking, and laughing. </p><p>By the time it happened, Flash had completely forgotten about Penis. He had been too busy laughing his ass off with Sally. </p><p>He glanced at the time on his phone and briefly saw it was about 2 AM. Flash chugged down the rest of some purple drink Jason had passed him, and he made his way to the living room where the music blasted from his huge speakers. </p><p>Flash clumsily pushed his way past some people he didn’t know and made his way over to where his new friend, Eddie, was laughing with some other girl. </p><p>Suddenly, the crowd in the living room bursted into a harmony of <em>“OOOOOH!”</em> Flash’s smile grew, and he quickly made his way to where the center of attention was. He expected to see some random people he didn’t know doing something crazy, but he was so wrong.</p><p>His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the crowd, there was <em> Johnny fucking Storm </em> holding <em> Peter fucking Parker </em> who had his legs wrapped around the hero’s waist. His arms were also wrapped around Johnny’s neck.</p><p>They were sharing a very long kiss right then and there. In front of everyone. At least, to Flash it felt like it lasted an hour because <em> what the fuck?</em></p><p>Eventually, they did separate their mouths from each other. Flash could not take his eyes off of them. Peter couldn’t stop laughing, and Johnny’s smile was the biggest Flash had ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Peter was breathless. His heart wouldn’t slow down, and this time it was a good thing. His mind was going a million miles per hour and was completely blank at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, rewind.</p><p>He knew he had feelings for Johnny for a bit now. Hell, he had revealed his identity to him just the week before. Every time he was around the fucking matchstick his heart felt like it’d beat out of his chest. </p><p>He really wasn’t going to come to the party. He <em> swears</em>. He knew if he came, he’d be lonely or be too nervous to talk to new people in general. </p><p>But, when Johnny asked him with those bright blue eyes? With that perfect blond hair that was perfectly styled? With that adorable sheepish smile? With those pretty rosy cheeks? <em> And </em> had the nerve to make his legs almost buckle when he called him <em>“Pete”?</em> Peter couldn’t say no.</p><p>He fully expected to be ditched by the blond heartthrob five minutes after walking in, but he wasn’t. Johnny was dead set on Peter having a good time at the party. </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">At 12 AM, Peter slumped down on the couch. He put down an empty plastic cup. Peter hadn’t drank </span> <em> <span class="s2">that </span> </em> <span class="s1">much, but he guessed the wooziness was from barely ever really drinking. He squinted his eyes at the lights. There weren’t even that many lights on. There were messily strung up LED lights that usually wouldn’t make him cringe. The music was already too loud, but at the moment Peter felt like his ears were going to bleed. He breathed in. Fuck.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was having sensory overload. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny came up to Peter, but Peter shot up from the couch and shoved Johnny out of the way. The race to the bathroom was a blur until he was throwing up in the toilet with the door shut. The noises from the party were muffled, and Peter made sure to keep the lights off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He groaned and backed away from the toilet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A soft knock came from the door, “Pete?” Peter was so fucked. Why was Johnny so sweet? God, help him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” Ew, his voice was raspy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I come in?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm.” Johnny quickly and carefully came in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He made a disgusted face at the vomit in the toilet after closing the door behind him. “That’s so- ugh I think I might puke too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter looked up, “Asshole.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Johnny flushed the toilet with his foot, “You’re lucky I had the decency to flush, dipshit.” He sat down on the floor across from Peter. There was a beat of silence before Johnny spoke up again. “Are you allergic to alcohol or something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter stared at Johnny. For a second, he appreciated how the dim light from the window made the blond look. He frowned, “You can’t be allergic to alcohol, idiot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you. So, what is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y’know how I have enhanced everything?” Johnny nodded. “So, sometimes when something’s too loud or too bright or... I don’t really know the specifics. But, I get sensory overload, and then I can’t handle anything until it’s calmed down.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that why the lights are off?” Peter nodded. A comfortable silence formed between the two of them before Johnny spoke again. “What if you could calm it down manually?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Peter looked at Johnny again with furrowed eyebrows. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you ever smoked weed?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p><p>By the time it was 2 AM, Peter and Johnny had downed enough weird drinks and smoked enough weed that it’d make a non-enhanced person collapse. Peter had never done anything like this before, but he couldn’t lie, he was having a good time with Johnny. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “C’mon, Pete. Blow off some steam with me, yeah?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was just blowing off some steam. </p><p>Anyways, here they were, fuck-faced out of their minds and laughing at who the hell knows what. </p><p>“Pete, Pete, Pete—“ Johnny cut himself off by laughing, “C’mon and dance with me.”</p><p>Peter tried focusing on the golden boy in front of him, “I can’t- I can’t dance.”  He said while trying to calm himself down. </p><p>Johnny put down the joint that Peter hadn’t even realized he was holding. He leaned in closer, <em>“</em><em>Please?”</em> And there were those goddamn blue eyes again.</p><p>“Ugh, fine.” He let himself be dragged to the middle of the living room. Peter leaned in close to Johnny and giggled, “What if I just up and jumped onto the ceiling?” he said snickering.</p><p>Johnny smiled even wider, “I mean, I can think of something else that won’t totally destroy your double personality.”</p><p>“I do <em> not-”</em></p><p>Johnny picked him up and had Peter wrap his legs around his waist. It took him about thirty seconds to fully process what had just happened. He knew his face was as red as his mask, but he couldn’t care less. He also didn’t hold back on his dopey ass smile.</p><p>“Do you feel spidery now?” Johnny asked. </p><p>Peter put his arms around Johnny’s neck and smiled. He didn’t know how long they just stood there and stared at each other’s faces. Johnny glanced down at Peter’s lips a few times, and Peter leaned in very slowly. </p><p>They kissed, and Peter felt like he was on cloud nine. He heard some yelling, but he didn’t really pay attention. His senses were completely destroyed at this point from everything he took. God, if Ned saw him like this he’d probably freak. </p><p>He didn’t really know how to kiss this long, but Johnny guided him through it. It was sweet and gentle. Peter felt like he was drowning in a pool of happiness. His heart was beating faster than he ever felt it beat before, and he took comfort when he heard Johnny’s heartbeat. It was going almost as fast as his. </p><p>Usually, he was annoyed at being able to hear everyone’s heartbeats. Right now, it just made him smile. </p><p>When their lips parted, Peter couldn’t help but laugh. He didn’t know why. It was a mix of happiness and how fucked up he was from everything he took. He looked at Johnny, and he laughed even harder at how flushed Johnny was and how hard he was smiling. </p><p>When they left the party, the sun was setting. Everything was finally wearing off, and they were walking on some sidewalk.</p><p>“So?” </p><p>He looked up at Johnny who was an entire inch taller than him. “So what?”</p><p>Johnny stopped walking and looked at him, “Do you... do you like me back?”</p><p>Peter smiled so wide his cheeks hurt, “Yeah.”</p><p>Johnny looked at him for a second and chuckled. “Do you, uh, wanna go out? Sometime?” </p><p>Peter bit his lip and nodded so fast he felt like he was one of those bobble-head figurines. “I mean, yeah, sure, definitely. Like, we can go to, like, get some ice cream. Whenever, you know, whenever you’re not busy. Or we could just go in suit too, that’s fine too. I don’t mind either way, it’s totally up to you. I mean, personally, I really like swinging around the city with you, but hanging out without the mask is fun too. But, it’s up to you, I’m not-“</p><p>“Pete,” Johnny put a hand on his shoulder, “we can figure it out later, jesus.” </p><p>“Wow, you’re already tired of me?” Peter challenged as he crossed his arms.</p><p>“Shut up, webhead.”</p><p>“No, come on, spill it, you’re <em> dying </em> to get rid of me.”</p><p>“Y’know, I am completely capable of setting you on fire right now.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s <em> first-degree murder </em>and illegal,” Peter fake gasped, “What would Sue say?”</p><p>“No witnesses, wall-bug.”</p><p>“I- what?”</p><p>“Because spiders crawl on walls, and you crawl on walls.“</p><p>“Please don’t ever call me that again.”</p><p>“Wall-bug, wall-bug, wall-bug, wall-bug-”</p><p>”I hate you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I’ll Knock Your Teeth Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MJ, Flash, and Tony react to Johnny and Peter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>😀😀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>A few months before The Kiss.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the Fantastic Four came onto the scene, Michelle was not a fan. She didn’t necessarily hate them all that much. It wasn’t like Michelle thought they were “evil” or anything. She just didn’t like them.</p><p>See, the heroes she respected usually <em> chose </em> to be heroes. They <em> chose </em> to put on a costume and become a symbol for good. Tony Stark didn’t even have powers, but he made a suit to protect the world. Captain America was chosen because his heart was good, and he ended up becoming one of the world’s greatest heroes. Peter got powers by mistake, sure, but Michelle knew him. She knew Peter felt a responsibility to use his powers for good, to protect New York. He <em> chose </em> to save people. He was a good person. </p><p>The Fantastic Four? They’re a different story. They were a group of four who got into an illegal space accident that gave them powers. Their powers made them celebrities, and then they became heroes funded by the government. The four members were endorsed by SHIELD too. </p><p>As far as Michelle knew, the leader, Reed Richards, was a renowned scientist along with his girlfriend, Susan Storm. Their friend, Ben Grimm, was just tagging along for the ride. And Johnny Storm? A spoiled, rich pretty boy who didn’t even go to an actual school. </p><p>Michelle was not impressed. </p><p>The way that they profited from being heroes from the start rubbed her the wrong way. The other paid heroes she had read about online spent a while unpaid and faced loads of criticism until they seemingly proved their worth to the public. The Fantastic Four were immediately loved by everyone, and they were approved by all the important government entities. </p><p>Michelle had spent the entire weekend hating on them. Either through twitter forums or discord servers, she just talked shit about how disingenuous they were. </p><p>Now, it was lunch time on Monday, and Michelle wanted to hear her fellow superhero friend’s thoughts. But, she really doubted Peter would actually say anything bad about them since they were heroes, and Peter had always idolized heroes in general. </p><p>“Hey nerd.” Peter looked up from his Physics homework. “What do you think about the Fantastic Four?” She saw him look to the side and chew his french fry with a concentrated face. </p><p>Then Peter looked around before talking, “They’re pretty okay, I guess. Richards and Susan Storm are cool with their theories. The rocky dude is cool too, I guess.” </p><p>Michelle furrowed her eyebrows, “What about Johnny Storm?”</p><p>Peter paused and huffed. “We have a love-hate relationship.”</p><p>Ned perked up suddenly, “You’ve <em> met </em> him?” His eyes were wide with awe.</p><p>Peter looked back down at his homework, “Unfortunately.”</p><p>Michelle opened her bag of chips, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Peter put down his pen, “We’re, like, friendly, but he’s so annoying. He gets all up in my business.”</p><p>Michelle snorted, “Doesn’t Tony Stark baby you, though?”</p><p>Peter shook his head, “I got a new suit, and this one can’t be hacked by Tony.”</p><p>Ned’s eyes widened, “You <em> what?” </em></p><p>“God, it’s nothing serious. He just doesn’t know what I’m doing anymore. It’s not like I hate him.”</p><p>Michelle frowned, “So, he can’t track your suit?”</p><p>Peter smiled, “Nope.”</p><p>“How’d you make a suit on your own?”</p><p>Peter put his homework away, “I have connections.” And Michelle thought she was the cryptic one.</p><p>Later that night, Michelle looked up gossip about Peter and Johnny Storm. Shut up, she was allowed to be curious.</p><p>There were countless pictures of them talking and fighting alongside each other. Michelle scrolled a bit and saw a Youtube video called “the human torch and spider-man almost killing each other for 2 mins straight.” She snickered a little at the name and clicked it. </p><p>The video started a little shaky, but it fixed itself quickly as it zoomed into both heroes in their suits. They were in the middle of the street that Michelle assumed was post-battle. </p><p>Peter stomped over to Johnny Storm and shoved him. <em> “WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?” </em></p><p>Johnny Storm looked taken aback, <em> “DO WHAT?” </em></p><p>Peter crossed his arms and his lenses narrowed, <em> “You set that fucking robot on fire!” </em></p><p>Johnny Storm placed his hands on his hips, <em> “What else was I supposed to do?!” </em></p><p>
  <em> “It was webbed up! You could’ve seriously spread a fire!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My webs aren’t fire-resistant!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “How the hell was I supposed to know that?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe by asking, dipshit!” </em>
</p><p><em> “Shut up, you fucking gremlin!” </em>Michelle snorted.</p><p>Peter’s lenses widened, <em> “I’m the gremlin?!” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Obviously! Look at you!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t even know what I look like!” </em>
</p><p>Johnny Storm sported an exaggerated disgusted look. <em> “I can take a pretty good guess.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’ve seen how you inhale hot dogs, asshole!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What does that have to do with anything?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Everything!” </em>
</p><p>Michelle’s cheeks got pink from laughing at the clip. </p><p>The video cut to a montage of Johnny Storm and Peter shoving and pushing each other on different occasions. Michelle binge watched a bunch of similar videos that night of her friend and the FF member.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>One day after The Kiss.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>So.</p><p>Johnny and Peter were together now. </p><p>Like, <em> together </em> together.</p><p>Flash was still confused out of his mind. He didn’t even know what to think about it. It came completely out of left field. This was Johnny Storm, the Human torch, a member of the fucking Fantastic Four. That Johnny Storm was officially dating Peter Parker. Puny, nerd, poor, orphan “Penis” Parker. <em> That </em> Peter Parker was dating <em> that </em> Johnny Storm.</p><p>If anything, Flash would’ve thought Johnny Storm would date Spider-man. That’s the only reason Flash liked the Human Torch anyway. It was clear to anyone who followed superhero and celebrity gossip that those two heroes had become super close. So, <em> how </em> did Peter “Penis” Parker come into the equation? </p><p>Flash shook his head. Now was not the time for a headache. For once, Flash chose to focus on chemistry. He was working on the lab activity alone today since Betty was absent. Coincidentally, Flash was seated right behind Peter and Johnny who were lab partners. </p><p>Flash couldn’t help it, he listened in on what they were saying.</p><p>“Johnny, you can’t just do that. You have to use the Bunsen Burner.”</p><p>“Why not? It’s the same thing. It’s <em> heat.” </em></p><p>“Yeah, well, the Bunsen Burner is regulated for a reason. I don’t see a gas adjustment and collar on your arm.”</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>“Flame off or I swear to God-“</p><p>“Fine, fine. Okay, so, what do we do?”</p><p>There was a pause. Flash looked up and saw Peter glaring at Johnny. Then Peter smacked the back of Johnny’s head, “Pay attention, dumbass.”</p><p>“I am! The teacher didn’t say what we had to do!”</p><p>Peter shoved a paper into Johnny’s hands, “Read the instructions, you illiterate shit.” Jesus, since when was Parker so aggressive?</p><p>Johnny snatched the paper to read and mimicked Peter in a high-pitched voice. <em> “Read the instructions. </em> Fuck you, cocksucker.”</p><p>“Dickhead.”</p><p>“Loser.”</p><p>“Ass-wipe.”</p><p>“Menace.” <em> Huh? </em> </p><p>Peter gasped, “Not you too.”</p><p>“Did I lie?”</p><p>“Oh God, you’ve been brainwashed.”</p><p>Flash raised his hand, “Can I go to the bathroom?” The teacher stared at him. <em> “May </em> I go to the bathroom?” He nodded at Flash. </p><p>As Flash walked through the hall, he thought. Hard.</p><p>Since when did Parker’s personality do a 180? Was he always like that? And weren’t those two supposed to be dating? Why were they insulting each other?</p><p>Flash felt like his head was going to explode.</p><p>***</p><p>So, apparently the kid was getting intimate with the Johnny Storm kid now.</p><p>Tony had no problem with Peter wanting to date someone. Every teenager has a crush or a partner at some point. </p><p>No, the issue Tony had was that this was <em> Johnny Storm. </em> The spoiled, rich kid from the Fantastic Four. Tony more than respected Reed Richards and Susan Storm; they were geniuses. But Johnny Storm? He didn’t have much to offer. The kid got famous off of his team’s successes. It was nice to see the team led by good-hearted scientists be almost immediately approved by the government. Hell, they were <em> funded </em> by the government. </p><p>Johnny Storm became a seventeen year-old heartthrob with a modeling career practically overnight. Tony had seen the headlines and news the Human Torch had made. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> JOHNNY STORM MAKES VOGUE! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> JOHNNY STORM CAUGHT WITH YOUNG ACTRESS MARY JANE WATSON! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> JOHNNY STORM SIGNS WITH AGENCY! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony knew the type. Young, famous, heartthrob with a promising family that does fuck all with his resources. He knew the kid was just riding off of the hype the FF were getting. Tony knew Johnny Storm was just having fun with everything thrown his way. He wasn’t a real <em> hero. </em></p><p>Tony knew the type because he used to <em> be </em> the type.</p><p>And he wasn’t going to let his kid get his hopes up for something that’ll disappoint him.</p><p>“And I know it’ll be really fun, y’know? Because we’ve already hung out before, and we always have fun. What’s so hard about going on a date with him this time? We’re totally natural with each other and-“</p><p>“Since when’d you start saying ‘totally’?” Tony raised an eyebrow at Peter. </p><p>Peter looked up from upgrading his mask. “Uh, since- since now.” Peter looked back down and continued to tinker with the lenses. Oh God, Tony really hoped Peter didn’t change himself completely for some boy he was head over heels with. “Anyway, I really think it could last. We have pretty good chemistry, I think, and he’s really cute.” Peter paused his tinkering, “And he has superpowers. I mean, he can set himself on fire. So, it’s safe. It’s good.”</p><p>Tony frowned. “You know you can have relationships with normal civilians, right?”</p><p>Peter let out a breath, “I know, but it’s still easier. Less stressful.”</p><p>Tony still didn’t really approve of the Storm kid. Yeah, Peter and him seemed to be friends, but Tony knew how Peter acted around other superheroes. When he met Tony, he was in awe and racing to impress him. One of the reasons Peter didn’t protest too much to go to Germany two years ago was because “I can’t believe I’m meeting the Avengers! <em> The Avengers!” </em> Imagine how he acted in front of the FF who were plastered everywhere now? Sure, Tony had never seen how Peter interacted with heroes other than the Avengers, but he doubted it was any different. </p><p>Sue him if he was worried for Peter. Tony couldn’t help but worry that the kid would give too much and get nothing in return. He knew the kid had a tendency to care too much sometimes.</p><p>Tony closed all the holograms he had opened and looked over at Peter. “Kid.” Peter looked up and did a double take at Tony’s seriousness. </p><p>Peter put down his tools and straightened himself. “Yeah?”</p><p>“I know I don’t control you and I won’t. But, do you know the type of person that Storm kid is?”</p><p>Peter looked lost, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Tony crossed his arms. “Peter, he’s spoiled as shit. He’s a model for God’s sake. He might not even take this relationship with you seriously.”</p><p>Peter’s voice dropped a little, “You don’t know him.”</p><p>“Like you know him so well.” He saw Peter scrunch his eyebrows at that. “Sorry. My point is: don’t get your hopes up too high.”</p><p>Peter averted his eyes and didn’t say anything for a moment. He shrugged, “It’s fine. It’ll be fine.” Tony raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s gonna be fine.”</p><p>“Kid?” </p><p>Peter stuffed his suit in his bag and zipped it. “I need to go. May’s cooking, and I wanna be there when it’s warm.”</p><p>Tony sighed and shook his head. <em> Teenagers. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i luv thesee boys with my whole heart💞💕💝💘💓 comment and leave kudos if you do too🥰🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>